Possuída
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Você era o pecado que jamais me deixaria em paz. TG - Prata no II Challange de Dor


**Prata no II Challange de Dor do Fórum Do Aliança 3 Vassouras**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Esqueçam que Ginny voltou a ser feliz tão rapidamente depois de ter saído da Câmara Secreta.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,  
Consuming / Confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending,  
Controlling / I can't seem  
_Crawling - Linkin Park

**Possuída**

As mãos frias tocando meu rosto. Essa é a primeira lembrança nítida de você que eu consigo recordar. Suas mãos sempre me pareceram compridas demais, pálidas demais, geladas como a própria morte. E quem sabe não era realmente isso? _Possessão_, disseram. Mas acho que o que aconteceu entre nós foi muito maior do que a simples habitação do corpo alheio.

Quando depositei meus temores naquele diário, eu procurava uma forma de poder extravasar todo o ressentimento e o temor que se instalaram em meu íntimo. Mas o que beirou aquelas páginas amaldiçoadas foi o seu nome. _Tom Riddle_. E, de alguma forma, este passou a ser o som que brotava nos meus lábios quando nada mais importava na minha vida.

Você me entendia, você julgava que meus medos eram reais e que eu estava certa em jamais ter mencionado nada para ninguém. Você me falou que Hogwarts era grande e que provavelmente eu passaria alguns dias presa em fascínio, mas, que isso logo passaria. Passaria porque eu ainda não tinha uma noção exata do que tudo isso significava.

E eu confiei. Confiei em suas palavras, confiei em seus julgamentos. Eu acreditei que o que você falava era real e que não havia outra forma de me libertar, a não ser deixando você agir. Então, emprestei meu corpo para seus desígnios.

No início, quando suas mãos se aproximaram do meu peito, eu senti um leve desconforto. Afinal, seu toque não passava de uma sensação. Pensei que você era o mais parecido com um sonho: sua forma brilhava levemente. _Como um anjo_, pensei. E por muitos instantes eu acreditei que você era um anjo, que você viera para me ajudar. Mas, você era um anjo caído, apagado e esquecido.

Sim, esquecido. Você mesmo quisera esquecer; você fez com que Tom Riddle não existisse mais. Não era você que eles temiam, não o garoto que estava na minha frente naquele momento. Não que eu soubesse disso quando você aproximou os lábios do meu pescoço. Naquela hora você era a chave para que eu não mais precisasse temer; você era a minha salvação.

Enganei-me. Mas, naquele instante, nada disso importou. Eu estava em suas mãos; não apenas meu corpo, mas minhas vontades e minha alma. E eu não lembro de nada que fiz. Acordei na manhã seguinte no meu quarto, na minha cama, como se tudo não tivesse passado de minha imaginação. Quando toquei embaixo do meu travesseiro, senti o diário e passei a entender que algo novo estava prestes a acontecer.

Mas, eu sentia medo. Você disse que era normal. Afinal, era uma garotinha. E, quando você passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, eu entendi que eu não era apenas uma garotinha pra você. Quando você escorregou os dedos pelo meu rosto, eu soube que não era carinho que você me dava. Não o tipo de carinho que eu procurava. Porque você era vago, e querendo ou não, apenas uma lembrança. Mas eu não lhe disse isso. Eu dependia de você.

#

O ursinho de pelúcia me acompanhava. Segurava aquele resquício de infantilidade embaixo do braço, juntamente com o diário. Encaminhei-me para o banheiro no qual transformara em uma espécie de santuário para nossos encontros. E eu abri o diário quando sentei no chão frio; pensei em você e esperei. Fiquei olhando aquelas pedras cinzentas e úmidas ao meu redor, e mais uma vez senti a imensidão que me rodeava. E doia. Porque sempre doia. A solidão. Mas você sabia o que era isso. E era por isso que eu precisava de você; porque você sabia muitas coisas que eu nem imaginava. E isso me fascinava.

Acho que era a sua aura de mistério que me deixava perdida e cansada, entregue.  
E eu fechei os olhos, buscando que tudo ficasse escuro. E abracei o ursinho de pelúcia com força. E quando eu achei que não havia mais porque esperar, senti uma baforada gelada e abri os olhos lentamente. Sua figura estava na minha frente, fitando meu rosto com uma espécie de curiosidade.

E sua imagem brilhava em mim. Quase como um vício, eu aparecia todas as noites que podia para conversar com você. E você escutava, e me tocava. E eu acordava na manhã seguinte sobre a minha cama. E eu não entendia se você era a minha cura ou a minha perdição.

Falei. De tudo, de todos, do que era capaz de me lembrar. Porque era tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça! Parecia um emaranhado de coisas que eu jamais poderia entender. Mas, você me disse que não tinha porque temer, que você estava ali e que nada mais importava. E eu escutei mais uma vez. Mas não era sempre assim? Você acalmava aquilo que parecia explodir dentro de mim, você me dava uma maneira de repousar em paz. E eu aceitava tudo que vinha de você, porque parecia certo.

Você jogou o ursinho pro lado. Quisera eu entender que isto era um símbolo da separação. Eu não precisava mais destas coisas, assim como não precisava entender. Eu tinha você, e isso deveria bastar. E você sentou ao meu lado, puxando meu corpo perto do seu. Senti seus braços rodeando meu corpo, senti seu corpo contra o meu. E era uma sensação estranha. Era frio. E vazio. Mas naquele momento eu não me importava que não sentia um coração bater contra seu peito. Nada disso importava.

E quando você me disse que era hora de adormecer, eu me aninhei no seu colo. Senti como se estivesse caindo em um poço distante e escuro. Aquela escuridão pela qual eu tanto ansiava. E que só você era capaz de me dar. Lembro-me de ter sentido cheiro de baunilha, e achei que vinha de você. E quando _Durma _saiu de sua boca, eu fechei meus olhos.

E o ursinho jogado foi o único testemunho do que aconteceu. E parecia que aquele sorriso vazio era apenas para nós.

#

Uma massa vermelha escorria de minhas mãos. Descia pelos meus braços e ia na direção do chão. O que eu fiz? Pensei que fosse meu sangue. Pensei em morte.

_Na minha morte_.

E pensei em você.

Seus olhos negros estavam me acompanhando, e disso eu sabia. Eu entendia que não havia como você me deixar, como sumir da minha vida. Então gritei. De medo, de arrependimento. De dor. Porque doia no mais fundo da minha alma saber que você não era real, que não era aquilo que eu vinha desejando. Você não era meu amigo.

Mas sua aura atraia minha alma. Deixava-me muito próxima de um estado de esclarecimento. Quando eu estava junto com você, tudo parecia possível, tudo parecia estar ao alcance da minha mão.

Você sorria, sempre com aquele jeito de quem está escondendo um segredo. Qual seria o seu maior segredo, Tom Riddle? Eu não poderia adivinhar quem você havia sido, quem você se tornara depois que deixou de possuir aquela imagem de rapaz que aparecia para mim. E então eu me enganava, tentando encontrar uma paz de espírito que não conseguia sozinha. Mas eu falhei em acreditar que poderia ser feliz com a sua ajuda. Você nunca me oferecera felicidade.

E eu comecei a escrever na superfície amarelada das folhas do diário; eu buscava um adeus, uma forma de me despedir de você. Minha letra era um desenho caprichoso em tinta vermelha, a mesma que mais tarde veio a escorrer pelo meu corpo quando você percebeu que eu estava tentando lhe mandar para longe. Mas naquela hora, o tinteiro jazia sobre a mesa do dormitório, repousando ao lado da minha mão livre, enquanto a pena deslizava e deixava algum resquício do que eu desejava registrado.

Eu sabia que logo você absorveria a tinta da mesma forma que sempre absorvera tudo de mim.

E, enquanto as letras sumiam, meu coração palpitava contra minha roupa. O quarto estava quase na penumbra; era estranho pensar que lá fora ainda era dia. Olhei para as cortinas grossas que impediam a luz de passar pelos vidros empoeirados e pensei em você. Eu acreditei que você poderia romper as cortinas da minha alma, mostrando-me a luz que provavelmente havia além dos meus temores. Mas o que você fez foi borrar ainda mais o que eu chamava de inocência.

Ofegando, eu percebi que palavras se formavam onde antes eu havia escrito. Era uma caligrafia muito bonita, com as letras a levemente inclinadas. Era a sua caligrafia. Arrepiei-me enquanto tentava juntar coragem para ler.

_Não existe uma forma de libertar uma alma pecadora._

E nada mais você escrevera.

Olhei aquela tinta poluindo a cor das páginas; o brilho que parecia exalar daquela tinta vermelha. Por alguns instantes, enquanto eu fechava o diário, pareceu-me que ele pulsava vivo entre meus dedos. Senti um líquido vermelho e quente escorrer por entre as páginas fechadas ao encontro dos meus dedos. Mãos geladas tocaram minhas entranhas; eu sabia que era o desespero, mas, na hora larguei aquele encadernado de couro no chão e me afastei o máximo que podia daquilo que representava você.

Minhas pernas bateram na cama e meu corpo pendeu para trás enquanto eu perdia o equilíbio e caia sobre aquele amontoado de cobertores. Meus olhos fitaram imediatamente o dossel vermelho sobre a minha cabeça. Tão brilhante como a tinta que escorria de minhas mãos naquele instante.

Como pequenas gotas de sangue, pingando sobre o meu peito estirado. Como uma pequena parte de você sobre mim, manchando minha pele.

Você era o pecado que jamais me deixaria em paz.

#

Seus olhos negros refletiam o meu terror. Sua face pálida refletia meu desespero. Mas eu não podia gritar, não podia implorar por socorro. Acho que foi naquele exato momento que eu percebi que nada do que você havia feito antes seria tão cruel e horrendo.

Não importava tanto a petrificação de Madame Nor-ra. Eu percebi que você queria atingir pessoas. Pessoas que não tinham nenhuma relação com o diário. Eu havia deixado o caminho livre para que você pudesse acabar com todos aqueles que não julgava dignos de estarem ali. Mas, então, por que usava meu corpo? Você não era tão independente como parecia ser.

Eu havia jogado fora o diário, havia tentado te manter longe de mim. E funcionara por algum tempo. Mas você achara uma nova vítima; ainda não consigo explicar como o diário foi parar nas mãos de Harry. Logo de Harry, aquele por quem eu nutria algo especial. Aquele que era vivo.

Você sempre encontrava uma forma de voltar para minhas mãos. Sabia que eu não deixaria que Harry tivesse o diário em seu poder enquanto ele corresse algum risco. Você parecia me conhecer muito bem.

Mas eu queria ajuda. E quase contei tudo ao Harry. Mas não consegui; não tive a coragem suficiente para pôr em palavras o que você fizera. Mas você sabia o que eu tentara fazer.

E eu sabia que você estaria ali para me machucar naquela noite.

Num ímpeto de querer mandar você embora, rasguei todas as folhas do seu diário. Uma a uma. Joguei-as no chão úmido e frio daquele banheiro silencioso. Deixei que aqueles papéis envelhecidos forrassem o chão. E o amarelado daquelas folhas maltratava meus olhos que já começavam a lacrimejar. Cada uma delas parecia pulsar na minha mão, estremecendo levemente quando eu as arrancava daquela capa. E eu pensei que estaria tudo acabado quando a última folha tocasse o chão.

Sentei-me no chão, ofegante, cansada, exultante. Este era o fim de sua imagem, então? Eu estava livre?

Mas tudo acabou quando senti uma leve baforada de ar gelado, que levou aos ares os meus fios de cabelo e espalhou ainda mais os papéis. Antes que pudesse realmente pensar alguma coisa, você se materializara na minha frente. Seu corpo esguio, ocupava todo o meu campo de visão agora. O frio que parecia anteceder a sua chegada parecia mais crucial e maligno.

Seus pés passavam sobre aquelas folhas. E você sussurrava algo que eu não entendia. Você falava numa língua que eu não conseguia absorver. Você me mostrava o quanto eu estava perdida. E seu corpo continuava a se aproximar, fazendo com que o meu medo crescesse com cada passo que você dava. E o som que saia de sua boca era uma canção de ninar sombria; extasiava o meu corpo, paralisava, e fazia com que algo dentro de mim se rompesse lentamente.

E eu não conseguia me mexer.

Senti suas mãos ao redor do meu corpo; senti carícias pela minha cintura fina e pouco definida. Senti exalar de sua figura pálida e distante uma espécie de desejo, de ardor. E antes que eu me desse conta, percebi que sua face se aproximava da minha, seus lábios vindo de encontro aos meus. Mas aquilo não foi um beijo; era um toque de traição lascivo e assustador. E machucava. Você arrancava uma parte da minha alma com um roçar de lábios.

Seus lábios abafaram qualquer som que saísse de minha boca. E quando você afastou a boca de meu rosto molhado por lágrimas, eu já não sabia mais o que pensar. Você sorria cruelmente. E atormentava a minha mente com aquele gesto tão pútrido e vingativo.

_E eu assistia tudo como a expectadora de minha própria dor._

Era a forma de você marcar o meu corpo, marcar a minha alma; me torturar.  
E tudo se consumiu entre um borrão negro de dor e humilhação. Seus olhos, seu corpo, meu corpo. O chão gelado do banheiro contra as minhas costas quase nuas; suas mãos que desciam e subiam pela lateral do meu tórax. Os lábios gelados que me roubavam a vida, deixando um rastro de solidão por onde passavam. E o brilho estranho que você exalava. Mas acho que isso era o efeito das lágrimas que caíram naquela noite.

Sua voz ainda era uma canção de ninar; aquele silvo que me deixava desamparada retumbava pela minha cabeça enquanto minha alma parecia estar prestes a ser arrancada de mim. E dor, dor, dor.

Soluços vieram. Isso eu sei. E eu implorei pela morte. Aquela misericordiosa bênção que você parecia não querer me dar sem antes me torturar ainda mais.

E o chiado, o cinza do banheiro, o negro dos seus olhos, tudo pareceu se fundir e se transformar em dor. E tudo tinha um gosto salgado demais. De lágrima, de sangue, de vergonha. Era tudo um pesadelo; deveria ser um pesadelo.

Acho que você caiu inerte sobre o meu corpo, ainda sussurrando em uma língua que eu não conseguia compreender. Mas, nada parecia ter valor naquele instante. Nada, nada, nada. A não ser o sono que parecia chegar a cada momento mais convidativo. Afinal, a única coisa que me importava agora era o vazio. Porque era assim que eu me sentia.

Você tocou meus lábios novamente, recolhendo minha última gota de vontade. Naquele momento eu sabia que você possuiria meu corpo novamente. E tudo caiu no esquecimento.

#

A morte não me levou. Acordei quando senti um forte calor se espalhar pelo meu peito. Soube, naquele momento, que você não mais existiria. Não me lembrava de muita coisa e minha cabeça estava muito pesada; meu corpo doia e parecia que tudo ao meu redor girava. E isso não era morrer.

Sabia que algo havia acontecido comigo. Algo entre minha pessoa e você. Mas o quê? Estremeci quando escutei uma voz ao longe.

_Harry._

Ali estava ele para me salvar. Salvar de você, salvar-me de mim mesma. Senti aquelas mãos tão opostas as suas tocar minhas costas, e sabia que agora estava em segurança.

_Tudo acabou_, ele disse com a voz que eu sabia só querer bem.

E eu deixei você para trás, seu diário, sua casca arrebentada, meus valores estilhaçados pelo chão. Deixei a alma que você arrancou de mim aos poucos. Mas levei o vazio estranho de não passar de um objeto em suas mãos e a sensação de que você roubara muito de mim. Levei a dor de não entender o que acontecera e um estranho esquecimento que parecia ser abençoado.

Carreguei comigo esperança quando deixei aquela Câmara para trás, junto de Harry.

Apenas sem você eu poderia recomeçar.


End file.
